1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to displaying, and more particularly, to a display apparatus configured to be controlled according to user's voice, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Different types of display apparatus are developed and supplied these days, thanks to advancements in electronic technology. As a result, users are provided with more varied functions. For example, televisions (TVs) are now able to connect to the Internet and provide internet service, enabling users to view numerous broadcasts including digital broadcast channels.
In the related art, one of the recently-developed technologies employs voice recognition to control a display apparatus with increased convenience and intuition. TVs are now able to recognize a user's voice and perform a function corresponding to the user's voice such as volume adjustment or channel change.
However, while the display apparatuses of the related art are capable of perceiving user's voice to provide functions that correspond to the perceived voice, they do not provide the users with interactive information. The display apparatuses also have limited use, due to the fact that the users do not know which words to use to perform voice control of the display apparatus, when they first use the display apparatuses.